Anjo ou demônio?
by witchysha
Summary: Uma historinha fofa, boba...Só pra levantar os espíritos mesmo...


Anjo ou demônio?

Estavam sentados no salão comunal tarde da noite. A maioria dos grifinórios já tinham ido dormir. Hermione estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Harry, lendo um livro sobre a revolta dos duendes enquanto ele terminava seu dever de poções. Rony se encontrava concentrado num jogo de xadrez bruxo com Neville que estava sendo ajudado, não muito disfarçadamente, por Gina.

-Você quer parar? Você fica aí ajudando ele, isso é injusto!

-Deixa de ser criança, Rony! Você deveria é ficar lisonjeado que nós estamos em dois e ainda assim você está ganhando!

-Humf, ainda assim é desleal! É como se num jogo de quadribol o outro time tivesse dois goleiros!

-Você não sabe mesmo perder, não é? Vamos, Neville, vamos fazer algo mais interessante por aí! - a ruiva dizia enquanto puxava o menino para retrato da mulher gorda.

-Gina! Já é tarde, vocês podem ser pegos perambulando pelos corredores!

-Que bom, então, que nós não estaremos perambulando pelos corredores! E pelo que me parece, a monitora-chefe está muito entretida em seu livro para nos dar detenção de qualquer jeito. - ela falou fechando o retrato atrás de si.

-O que ela quis dizer com "não estaremos perambulando pelos corredores"?

-Quer dizer que eles estarão trancados num armário de vassouras dando uns amassos enquanto você tenta atravessar o tabuleiro com a sua rainha. - Hermione respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do livro, como se estivesse respondendo a uma questão de prova facílima a um segundanista.

-Mione! Não fale assim da minha irmã! - disse um Rony de orelhas vermelhas.

-Oras, Rony, não seja puritano! Não é muito diferente do que você faz com a Luna, a melhor amiga dela!

-Mas eu não fico contando isso pra Gina!

-Você não, mas a Luna...- disse Hermione, voltando para o livro.

-O que a Luna anda falando por aí? - perguntou Rony, já com o rosto se mesclando com os cabelos.

-Não se preocupe, Rony. Ela só diz a verdade.

-E como você sabe que é verdade?

Hermione apenas lhe lançou um olhar significativo que o fez lembrar do dia em que ficaram, no casamento de seu irmão. Na verdade eles brigaram, se beijaram e isso só causou mais brigas ainda. Eles resolveram então que a suposta tensão existente entre eles era mais ligada a diferenças de personalidade e pensamentos do que qualquer outra coisa. Manter a amizade já era bastante trabalhoso, não conseguiriam manter um relacionamento mais profundo. A partir desse dia ele se tornaram mais unidos e, na medida do possível, brigaram um pouco menos.

-Bom, eu...Eu vou dormir. Boa noite para vocês! - Rony disse, se levantado e seguindo para a escada do dormitório masculino. Durante sua trajetória podia-se ouvir resmungos relacionados a uma Gina sem pudor, uma Luna fofoqueira e um Neville traidor. Quando chegou ao pé da escada Rony parou, com um ar de quem acabou de descobrir a maior mentira do mundo e se voltou para os amigos.

-Safada! Eu não estava perdendo! Ela fez tudo de caso pensado! Argh! - e tornou a subir as escadas, dessa vez correndo.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, foi a vez de Harry falar.

-Mi, será que você poderia dar uma olhada na minha resposta? Eu não tô a fim de levar mais uma detenção com o Snape semana que vem.

-Claro, Harry. Me dê aqui o pergaminho.

Ela começou a ler a redação do rapaz. Não tinha muitos erros e quando ela encontrava algum, prontamente corrigia.

-Aqui, Harry. Na poção do aquecimento você deve usar três jarros de essência de fogo de dragão, e não de lagartos da cornuália.

O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto a amiga continuava a correção.

De repente Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e se arrepiou toda. Ela olhou para os lados assustada e constatou que a janela estava fechada, não fora uma rajada de vento.

-Você não sentiu isso? - ela peguntou para Harry, que continuava esperando a amiga terminar.

-Senti o que? - ele perguntou confuso.

-Nada, nada não. Coisa da minha cabeça. - ela sorriu disfarçadamente e retomou a leitura.

Passaram alguns minutos e ela tornou a sentir o arrepio. Dessa vez ela levantou a cabeça assustada e se aproximou mais do amigo.

-O que foi, Mione? - ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada! Não foi nada, Harry! Sua lição está realmente boa, já estou quase acabando!

-Tá bem, se você diz.

Hermione já estava ficando intrigada com aquilo. E não era para menos, em pouco mais que um minuto ela tornou a sentir o frio arrepiante. Sem querer assustar Harry ainda mais, ela apenas se aproximou mais dele, sorrateiramente. Ele fingiu não perceber e apenas a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

-Muito bem, Harry! Estou realmente orgulhosa de você. Nem por decreto o Snape consegue deixar você de detenção semana que vem.

-Obrigado, Mi. - o garoto respondeu meio sem jeito, ficando com as bochechas coradas.

Ambos se levantaram, já era tarde e precisavam acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Estavam arrumando o material lentamente quando mais uma vez Hermione sentiu o calafrio e se aproximou, dessa vez descaradamente, de Harry.

-O que está acontecendo, Mi? Você já está me deixando preocupado.

-Nada, Harry. Bobeira minha, esquece.

-Como não é nada? Você está assustada, não pode não ser nada!

-Tá Harry, mas é bobeira minha e você vai rir de mim! - ela disse, agora olhando para o chão.

-Eu nunca riria de uma coisa que assusta você, Mi.

-Ah porque eu não te contei! Esquece, Harry. É realmente bobeira.

-Não pode ser bobeira alguma coisa que assusta a bruxa mais inteligente que eu já conheci em toda vida.

-Harry! Assim você me deixa encabulada. Escuta, vamos dormir.

-Você confia em mim? - ele perguntou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-O que? - ela perguntou, meio atordoada e perdida olhando tão fixamente em seus grandes olhos verdes.

-Confia em mim? - ele repetiu.

-Mas é claro, Harry! Que pergunta!

-Então me conta o que é.

-Está bem – ela disse resignada – é que eu senti um anjo.

-Como é que é? - ele perguntou, confuso com a sua resposta.

-Eu senti um anjo! Você sabe, quando você sente um calafrio, um ventinho gelado que arrepia a espinha e faz você se arrepiar todo, as pessoas dizem que é porque passou um anjo.

-E você tem medo de anjos?

-Bom, não mas é estranho imaginar que...- de repente ela sentiu de novo o calafrio. Ela parou no meio da frase, arregalou um pouco os olhos e se aproximou, ainda que parecesse impossível, mais do rapaz.

-Hermione! - Harry falou assustado, ainda que sem saber se do anjo ou da proximidade da amiga.

-Desculpe, Harry. Mas eu fico com medo sim, querendo ou não é uma certeza de que não estamos sozinhos aqui. Existem...existem espíritos aqui entre nós!

-Olha, Mi, não precisa ter medo! Se é um anjo, é um espírito bom.

-Não é o fato de ser bom ou não Harry!

-Então o que é?

Mas a garota não pode responder porque novamente teve a sensação estranha e praticamente se colou no amigo.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. A amiga estava com medo de uma coisa que ele nunca pode imaginar que ela teria. Aliás, ele não conseguia imaginar Hermione com medo de nada. Muito menos de um anjo. "Se é que é um anjo", ele pensou, " do jeito que o corpo dela está totalmente colado no meu, estou começando a acreditar que é um demônio! Só pode ser, e está me tentando a fazer coisas que eu sei que não deveria pensar em fazer com a minha melhor amiga!"

-Você entende, Harry? É uma mera presença indefinida que me faz ter medo. E esse friozinho na espinha, dá medo por si só!

Ouvindo falar em friozinho na espinha, Harry nem pensou e fez a única coisa que poderia fazer para sanar a situação: passou os braços em volta dela, gentilmente colocando as mãos nas suas costas como se para aquecê-la.

-Está melhor assim? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela. Só então se deu conta do que tinha feito. Ela o olhava surpresa, as bochechas corando rapidamente. Ele sentiu o próprio coração disparar quando percebeu o quão íntima a posição parecia e como seus lábios estavam próximos dos dela.

-Está. - ela respondeu em uma voz fraca, o que não fazia diferença pois ele já não se lembrava o que tinha perguntado. Lentamente ela levantou os braços e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele.

Bem de leve, Hermione sentiu novamente o calafrio na espinha mas como ela já não podia estar mais próxima do amigo do que já se encontrava, ela puxou o ar rapidamente pela boca o que deixou seus lábios entreabertos.

Vendo isso, Harry não pode mais se controlar. Precisava beijá-la, aquilo já estava se tornando uma tortura. Conviver com a garota diariamente já exigia muito auto-controle para não fazer nenhuma besteira mas agora já era demais. Ele era um rapaz de 17 anos, afinal. Um rapaz de 17 anos, perdidamente apaixonado pela melhor amiga que se encontrava em seus braços, o corpo colado no seu e os lábios tão próximos e tão convidativos que era humanamente impossível resistir. "E que vença o demônio!" ele pensou ao abaixar a cabeça repentinamente e tomar os lábios da garota nos seus.

Hermione ficou paralisada, em choque. Seria possível que seu maior sonho estivesse se realizando? Saindo do estado de choque, ela percebeu que não era um sonho e que se fosse, era melhor aproveitar o máximo possível. Tentativamente ela começou a responder aos beijos do rapaz. Não demorou muito para que logo eles estivessem em um duelo de línguas, lutando pelo controle enquanto ela enroscava o braço em seu pescoço e perdia suas mãos em seus rebeldes cabelos negros. Ele apertou ainda mais o braço em torno de sua cintura e provou que não era tão impossível assim que eles estivessem mais próximos. Agora mal se percebia onde terminava um e começava o outro.

O barulho do retrato da mulher gorda se abrindo fez o casal se separar abruptamente. Gina e Neville tinham voltado.

-Ah, vocês ainda estão aí! Desculpa, não queríamos atrapalhar. - Gina disse com um ar maroto.

-Vocês não atrapalharam nada! - disse Hermione rapidamente.

-É, não estávamos fazendo nada! - Harry completou.

-Sim, sei. Vamos, Neville. Acho que Rony já dormiu, você pode voltar para o seu dormitório. Te encontro amanhã no café.

-Ok, até amanhã então. Boa noite Harry, Hermione! - Neville disse e até mesmo o garoto que era tão tímido tinha um ar debochado em seu rosto, como se soubesse o que o casal estava fazendo na sala antes deles entrarem.

-Boa noite, Neville! - ambos responderam em uníssono.

Neville subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino e logo desapareceu de vista. Gina foi em direção a escada do dormitório feminino, subiu o primeiro degrau e se virou para olhar os dois com um sorriso sabido nos lábios.

-Bons sonhos! - ela disse, dando uma piscadinha para eles e voltou a subir as escadas, correndo dessa vez.

Voltando a serem os únicos ocupantes da sala, um silêncio inconfortável se fez no ambiente.

-Me desculpa, Mi, eu não deveria...- Harry começou.

-Não, Harry, a culpa foi minha, eu sei que você não queria...- ela respondeu olhando para todos os cantos menos para ele.

-É, eu não queria te forçar a nada, eu...- mas ela o interrompeu indignada.

-Me forçar?

-É, eu sei que eu passei dos limites, que eu deveria me controlar, que você é minha melhor amiga e...

-Você não me forçou a nada, Harry! Eu te beijei porque eu quis! - ela o interrompeu novamente.

-Você...Você quis me beijar? - ele perguntou como se alguém o tivesse dito que Papai Noel entregaria os presentes no carnaval.

-Er...Quis. Quer dizer, eu...é, eu quis. - ela estava agora muito vermelha e admirava fixamente seus sapatos no chão.

-E você...Você ainda quer? - ele perguntou, juntando toda sua coragem grifinória a sua esperança.

Sem coragem de responder por não confiar na sua voz, a garota apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

-Então quer dizer que tudo bem se eu...se eu...

Já sabendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para ele novamente, dessa vez olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

Sem acreditar que fosse verdade, Harry se aproximou lentamente da garota e pela segunda vez naquela noite tomou para si os seus lábios. Dessa vez, porém, era um beijo mas calmo, doce, sem o desespero e a necessidade física do outro. Eles tentavam mostrar um ao outro o que sentiam através daquele beijo.

Minutos, que mais pareciam séculos, mais tarde eles se separaram. Encostaram as testas um no outro enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

Aos poucos Hermione abriu os olhos e se deparou com os belos olhos verdes de Harry a olhando intensamente.

-Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo já. - Harry disse sorrindo.

-Eu queria que você tivesse feito isso há muito tempo também. - ela retribuiu seu sorriso.

-Acho que agora é um bom momento para dizer que eu amo você. - ele disse, seus olhos mostrando para ela a verdade das suas palavras.

-Eu também acho que agora é um bom momento! - ela respondeu rindo.

Ele riu um pouco antes de falar novamente.

-Eu amo você. De todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

-Eu também te amo, Harry. Mais do que eu achei que fosse possível amar alguém.

Eles se beijaram mais um pouco e resolveram sentar no sofá, abraçados, curtindo essa nova fase da sua relação.

-Não era um anjo! - ela falou de repente, como quem descobre que dois mais dois é quatro e não cinco.

-O que? - ele perguntou não entendendo do que a garota estava falando.

-Não era um anjo que estava me dando calafrios mais cedo! - ela disse sorrindo.

-O que era então? Um demônio? - ele perguntou rindo.

-Não, seu bobo!

-Já sei então! Era a minha proximidade!

-Muito menos! - ela respondeu dando um tapa de leve no braço dele.

-Então, o que era?

-Um cupido.

FIM

N/A: Já ficou pensando bobeiras antes de dormir? Pois eu já, e deu nisso! Só quis dividir minhas bobeiras doces e melosas com vocês.

N/A2: Também queria mandar um recado especial para todos os H/Hr do mundo: exitem muitas fanfics melhores que os livros (essa não é um caso, mas enfim) portanto não é porque a mulher endoideceu de vez que nós vamos largar nossas crenças. Passem 19, 30, 80 anos...Para mim Harry e Hermione sempre serão o casal mais perfeito que existe. E não existe ninguém que possa me convencer do contrário. E é por isso que eu vou continuar lendo as fics maravilhosas H/Hr que são publicadas e quando tiver um tempinho e uma inspiração, escrever umas coisinhas também. E uma coisa livro nenhum, autora nenhuma pode mudar: o Harry da minha cabeça, que sempre ficou e sempre ficará com a Hermione da minha cabeça.

N/A3: Como eu já disse para uma guria no portkey, Delusional United! Até porque desiludida eu ficaria se aquela mulher, sem o mínimo dom para romances escrevesse sobre o NOSSO shipper! Ela escreveu livros maravilhosos, aventuras e suspenses maravilhosos, mas romances...É melhor deixar com os autores de fanfics que dá mais certo. E isso eu acredito que vale para todos os shippers.

N/A4: A parte do "você confia em mim/confia em mim?" é do Aladin. Sim, meu desenho favorito, minha fala preferida.

N/A5: Bom, gostou, não gostou...Põe a boca no trombone!! Deixa um review aí vai! Faça uma "autora" feliz! D

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem é meu (quem me dera ter essa criatividade!), só a história mesmo. E essa não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Apenas diversão mesmo. Os personagens são de J.K.Rowiling. Infelizmente.


End file.
